Plain Jane
by Gracegoddess
Summary: Bella Swan is as ordinary as ordinary can be. She see's not her worth, because it can not be looked upon in a mirror. Like people say, imagination is a power too, and Bella is about to find out just how imaginative she can be.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight.**

_Sorry that I have been writing such short chapters. Not only did my brother just get married, but I am new to this and having been had some stupid tencnology-related challenges, I solomly swear to myself I will write long chapters over the summer. I do not care exactly if I get criticisted, or don't get reviews at all, I just care about becoming a better writer. I believe I can find this in the fanfiction site. Write on! _

Plain Jane

Chapter 4

I paced myself as I walked to school. I still had forty or so minutes till school starts, and it takes twenty minutes to get to school. Plus, the roads were icy, and I was very clumsy. I wanted to get to school with a minimal amount of bruises.

After a labored breath in, I watched with undivided facination as a frosty, visable breath puffed like smoker's smoke out into the mid-winter frost. Just as I took my next step, I felt my foot slide backwards from underneath me as I put my body weight on it.

So that's the cause-can anyone guess the effect? If you said landing on the side-walk straight on my bosom, you would be correct.

Just my luck, though, Mike Newton, the school big-shot, passed in his used Ford-F150. He and his friends slowed to chorkle obnoxiously in my face. They made a few jokes- all to which I ignored- at my expence.

You see, this is the only time that I stand out whatsoever, was when I was clumsy. Everybody laughed at me for it, too. At first, every time I tripped, I would blush. Then people would laugh at my blush, so I would blush more. For years, I was like a tomato. It was really bad.

Finally, on my Junior year, I stopped blushing. I got used to it. Plus, no one new came to witness my embarrassment. Plus, Mike and them got bored of simple trips. The ones where I fell in my bosom, like now, that's when they made fun of me. So, I say, let them have their fun.

Within five minutes, I was at the school. I was still fifteen minutes early, so I sat up at a rusty, barely-used picnic bench. I pulled my Wuthering Heights book out of my worn black and white checkered backpack and started reading, losing myself in the world of dramatic romance.

People were arriving, and all of the sudden you coud hear obnoxiously loud rap music and the screehing of truck tires as Mike and his gang came recklessly in to the parking lot. Serioulsy, I think his parents bribed the people at driving school to get him to pass the test.

He parked in his usual two parking places. His "cushion of protection" he called it. It was rude and obnoxious, but he did it anyway. He jumped out, and I countinued to ignore is jerky behavior, that is untill he started a commotion with Ray. Ray was one of the only blacks, and people around here really had big prejudices.

He was the sweetest guy you could ever meet, but just because of his skin color, he was mad fun of.

Every time I think about prejudices, I remember the time when I came home from second grade grade on my first day of school, my mom had homeschooled me until that point. I came home gossiping about this one girl. She was a Quilete, and everyone was very judging. Wanting to fit in, I had listened to the mean gossip, wondering if this stuff could be true, and in the process, started developing my own prejudices. Her name was Leah.

My mom stopped me when I started talking about all the stuff they said. She gave charlie a glance, and then gave me that soft and tender look I will forever adore.

"_Honey,"_ she told me as she moved around to get a piece of blank copypaper and multi-colored pens._"I want to show you something."_ She proceded to draw a sketch of the world. Then, she labled all the different kind of people, and their diffrest features. She was an extremely good artist, so I paid rapt attention as she sketched the different kinds of people in the world.

Finnaly, she said,_"What makes them different from each other, from us?"_ I stared with a child-like determination at the paper and started to list off the diffrences that they had in skin color, eye color, clothing, and everything you could ever imagine.

After my full and thought out list of answers, she said with a calming breath,_" What thing do they all have in common?" _This question puzzled me to no end. Reason being, I had just listed so many things that were different, they felt alien and different to me so that they had no similarities.

Seeing my lak of words, she gave an exasperated laugh. I did not understand. _"Honey," _ her sensible tone would forever haunt me._ "They are all human beings. People with feelings, lives, families. They just dress different, or look different. You must remember, darling, that they are the same kind; human beings. No matter what the variation."_

Her words stuck with me, and I tried my hardest to view everyone as human beings, but occationaly prejudices arise, of course. I try to learn and grow, though. I wanted to be a sensible caring person, just like my mom. She was my roll model.

If I could be half the person she was, then I would not have been so average. If I could change, I would change for her.

I wanted to change, but it seemed like a frozen thing, an inactive volcano. But people change, and I was hoping would too. There's always hope, right?

As Ray walked past, Mike tripped him. He stumbled and fell, and he fell on this face. With humiliation, he got up and started to gather his strewn things. Mike mouth was going off about a lot of things, but when he unsukted his mother, he turned to say something back, but he was punched cruely in the gut.

In the end, they got onto a fist fight. The principal came, wanting to know what was going on, but of course, Ray was blamed. He was receiving a lecture whilst Mike game him an egotistical smirk.

I closed my eyes. That was such an injustice. I imagined my bestie Angela, getting up and walking over to voach for Ray. He was let off the hook, and Mike was given the in-school suspention.

My day-dreaming was interupteted when the bell rang, and I sighed, joining Angela to walk inside the school building as it started to pour.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I sighed as yet another day was half over. I was letting Angela talk, rambling occcationly. She knew that my obvoius inattention was just, things on my mind, so she bothered not to pay me any mind unless I was needed for her conversation participant. Loke when she needed moral support or to ask me a question. Then she would que me in.

"…was really awsome, don't you think Bella?"

Huh? "Huh?"I said my clueless thoughts out loud.

Angela smiled, untroubled my lack of attention. "I just said how I though it was awsome how I managed to stand up to Mike and stand up for Ray. "

The bell shrilled. Our conversation continued as we dumped our trays at lunch. Wow. What was for lunch? Didn't even remember eating, it was so repetitive.

"You did?" All I remember was thinking about how cool it was if someone would stand up for him, but I imagined that, didn't I? Might as well check.

"Wait, did you say Mike was an egotistical ass?" That's what I imagined.

"Yeah." Angela grinned, then frowned. "I…I need to tell you something, even if it sounds crazy. "

"Of course." I concented.

"You know, when I was watching the thing with Mike happen, I was silent and complatient, giving in to the fact that that's the way things are. But all of the sudden, I was given anouther perspective. The one where I was in Ray's place, and it mad me sad, then mad. Instantly, I had this overwhelming courage. I wanted justice, and some part of me was being urged forward. So I did, and I felt amazing afterwards."

Angela drew in a long breath. I was stunned, to say the least. I was rejecting the fact that I had mad it happen. Not possible….right?

So I guessed that I had just heard it, and the scene had played out in my mind, and my eyes were closed.

I close dmy eyes and played the scene again, testing the probability of it's accuracy.

I opened my eyes again, and out of no where, Angela gasps.

"Bella…your eyes. That's so freaky cool."

"What?" I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Your eyes are silver….not like fogy, but like the clear shiny color of….your necklace."

I glanced down at it. It was a choker with a little circular pendant. It had swirl designs on it that remided you of the wing or water, something that flows inevery dirction, free as a bird on the wing. It was my moms, and I always wore it.

It was special to me, but back to the subject at hand. My eyes flashed silver?

"Bella, Bellllaaa, earth to Belllllllaaaa!"

"Huh, what?!"

You were daydreaming, or, thinking really hard of something."

"Oh." I had a lot on my mind.

But, little did I know that I would be a lot more than _I could have ever_ _imagined._


	2. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight.**

_Sorry that I have been writing such short chapters. Not only did my brother just get married, but I am new to this and having been had some stupid tencnology-related challenges, I solomly swear to myself I will write long chapters over the summer. I do not care exactly if I get criticisted, or don't get reviews at all, I just care about becoming a better writer. I believe I can find this in the fanfiction site. Write on! _

Plain Jane

Chapter 4

I paced myself as I walked to school. I still had forty or so minutes till school starts, and it takes twenty minutes to get to school. Plus, the roads were icy, and I was very clumsy. I wanted to get to school with a minimal amount of bruises.

After a labored breath in, I watched with undivided facination as a frosty, visable breath puffed like smoker's smoke out into the mid-winter frost. Just as I took my next step, I felt my foot slide backwards from underneath me as I put my body weight on it.

So that's the cause-can anyone guess the effect? If you said landing on the side-walk straight on my ass, you would be correct.

Just my luck, though, Mike Newton, the school big-shot, passed in his used Ford-F150. He and his friends slowed to chorkle obnoxiously in my face. They made a few jokes- all to which I ignored- at my expence.

You see, this is the only time that I stand out whatsoever, was when I was clumsy. Everybody laughed at me for it, too. At first, every time I tripped, I would blush. Then people would laugh at my blush, so I would blush more. For years, I was like a tomato. It was really bad.

Finally, on my Junior year, I stopped blushing. I got used to it. Plus, no one new came to witness my embarrassment. Plus, Mike and them got bored of simple trips. The ones where I fell in my ass, like now, that's when they made fun of me. So, I say, let them have their fun.

Within five minutes, I was at the school. I was still fifteen minutes early, so I sat up at a rusty, barely-used picnic bench. I pulled my Wuthering Heights book out of my worn black and white checkered backpack and started reading, losing myself in the world of dramatic romance.

People were arriving, and all of the sudden you coud hear obnoxiously loud rap music and the screehing of truck tires as Mike and his gang came recklessly in to the parking lot. Serioulsy, I think his parents bribed the people at driving school to get him to pass the test.

He parked in his usual two parking places. His "cushion of protection" he called it. It was rude and obnoxious, but he did it anyway. He jumped out, and I countinued to ignore is jerky behavior, that is untill he started a commotion with Ray. Ray was one of the only blacks, and people around here really had big prejudices.

He was the sweetest guy you could ever meet, but just because of his skin color, he was mad fun of.

Every time I think about prejudices, I remember the time when I came home from second grade grade on my first day of school, my mom had homeschooled me until that point. I came home gossiping about this one girl. She was a Quilete, and everyone was very judging. Wanting to fit in, I had listened to the mean gossip, wondering if this stuff could be true, and in the process, started developing my own prejudices. Her name was Leah.

My mom stopped me when I started talking about all the stuff they said. She gave charlie a glance, and then gave me that soft and tender look I will forever adore.

"_Honey,"_ she told me as she moved around to get a piece of blank copypaper and multi-colored pens._"I want to show you something."_ She proceded to draw a sketch of the world. Then, she labled all the different kind of people, and their diffrest features. She was an extremely good artist, so I paid rapt attention as she sketched the different kinds of people in the world.

Finnaly, she said,_"What makes them different from each other, from us?"_ I stared with a child-like determination at the paper and started to list off the diffrences that they had in skin color, eye color, clothing, and everything you could ever imagine.

After my full and thought out list of answers, she said with a calming breath,_" What thing do they all have in common?" _This question puzzled me to no end. Reason being, I had just listed so many things that were different, they felt alien and different to me so that they had no similarities.

Seeing my lak of words, she gave an exasperated laugh. I did not understand. _"Honey," _ her sensible tone would forever haunt me._ "They are all human beings. People with feelings, lives, families. They just dress different, or look different. You must remember, darling, that they are the same kind; human beings. No matter what the variation."_

Her words stuck with me, and I tried my hardest to view everyone as human beings, but occationaly prejudices arise, of course. I try to learn and grow, though. I wanted to be a sensible caring person, just like my mom. She was my roll model.

If I could be half the person she was, then I would not have been so average. If I could change, I would change for her.

I wanted to change, but it seemed like a frozen thing, an inactive volcano. But people change, and I was hoping would too. There's always hope, right?

As Ray walked past, Mike tripped him. He stumbled and fell, and he fell on this face. With humiliation, he got up and started to gather his strewn things. Mike mouth was going off about a lot of things, but when he unsukted his mother, he turned to say something back, but he was punched cruely in the gut.

In the end, they got onto a fist fight. The principal came, wanting to know what was going on, but of course, Ray was blamed. He was receiving a lecture whilst Mike game him an egotistical smirk.

I closed my eyes. That was such an injustice. I imagined my bestie Angela, getting up and walking over to voach for Ray. He was let off the hook, and Mike was given the in-school suspention.

My day-dreaming was interupteted when the bell rang, and I sighed, joining Angela to walk inside the school building as it started to pour.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I sighed as yet another day was half over. I was letting Angela talk, rambling occcationly. She knew that my obvoius inattention was just, things on my mind, so she bothered not to pay me any mind unless I was needed for her conversation participant. Loke when she needed moral support or to ask me a question. Then she would que me in.

"…was really awsome, don't you think Bella?"

Huh? "Huh?"I said my clueless thoughts out loud.

Angela smiled, untroubled my lack of attention. "I just said how I though it was awsome how I managed to stand up to Mike and stand up for Ray. "

The bell shrilled. Our conversation continued as we dumped our trays at lunch. Wow. What was for lunch? Didn't even remember eating, it was so repetitive.

"You did?" All I remember was thinking about how cool it was if someone would stand up for him, but I imagined that, didn't I? Might as well check.

"Wait, did you say Mike was an egotistical ass?" That's what I imagined.

"Yeah." Angela grinned, then frowned. "I…I need to tell you something, even if it sounds crazy. "

"Of course." I concented.

"You know, when I was watching the thing with Mike happen, I was silent and complatient, giving in to the fact that that's the way things are. But all of the sudden, I was given anouther perspective. The one where I was in Ray's place, and it mad me sad, then mad. Instantly, I had this overwhelming courage. I wanted justice, and some part of me was being urged forward. So I did, and I felt amazing afterwards."

Angela drew in a long breath. I was stunned, to say the least. I was rejecting the fact that I had mad it happen. Not possible….right?

So I guessed that I had just heard it, and the scene had played out in my mind, and my eyes were closed.

I close dmy eyes and played the scene again, testing the probability of it's accuracy.

I opened my eyes again, and out of no where, Angela gasps.

"Bella…your eyes. That's so freaky cool."

"What?" I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Your eyes are silver….not like fogy, but like the clear shiny color of….your necklace."

I glanced down at it. It was a choker with a little circular pendant. It had swirl designs on it that remided you of the wing or water, something that flows inevery dirction, free as a bird on the wing. It was my moms, and I always wore it.

It was special to me, but back to the subject at hand. My eyes flashed silver?

"Bella, Bellllaaa, earth to Belllllllaaaa!"

"Huh, what?"

You were daydreaming, or, thinking really hard of something."

"Oh." I had a lot on my mind.

But, little did I know that I would be a lot more than _I could have ever_ _imagined._


	3. Chapter 4

Plain Jane

**Important!**

**I had deleted this story and had no idea that it was even still out there in FF word until I found there was new follows and favorites for it. I was all like WTH?**

**So then I vowed to redo what I had already done to making it better while also preceding to move it forward. It will take a while to post this again, because I cannot recover it, but if I get some want for this story I will move forward with it, s****Í****? **

**Review! **


End file.
